


The Bargaining Chip

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for simply_aly's asoiafkinkmeme prompt: Grey Wind doesn't like much of anyone, but when the wolf isn't at its master's side, it can always be found keeping its master's hostage company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargaining Chip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simply_aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/gifts).



> I would like to thank my adoring, brilliant, and sweet tumblr bff Jan! She gave me the final push of encouragement to finish this piece that I have been writing the passed two months and even came up with the title for it. I love you Jan! ^_^ I would also like to apologize for any errors. I tried catching them, but who am I kidding I'm pretty horrible at proofreading. So now without further interruption I present to you "The Bargaining Chip"!

When Grey Wind leaves Robb’s side during a meeting no one thinks much of it. Robb spares him a glance accustomed to the direwolf leaving his side to go to the woods or wander around the camp. He can’t fault the wolf for doing so and part of him envies Grey Wind for having the luxury to walkout. It does not take long for him to focus in the meeting and listen to what the Greatjon, Bolton, and Karstark have to say with his mother sitting on his left and Theon on his right.

He forgets about Grey Wind for the time being. That is until one of his one bannermen storms into the tent. “Your Grace!”

Robb’s head snaps up to look at the man and sees the panic in his gaze. “What’s wrong?” He asks already on his feet.

“It’s Grey Wind,” The man gulps nervously. “He’s with the hostage. He got into her—”

The moment he heard ‘her’ Robb runs out the tent with Theon on his heels. He remembers the way Grey Wind, Summer, and Shaggydog acted with Tyrion Lannister. It had caught him off guard. Then he remembers letting Grey Wind intimidate the Kingslayer. He didn't mind it at that moment, but the thought of Grey Wind growling or biting Myrcella made him feel ill. _Why would he go after her?_ It made no sense, but then again they had only captured the princess a handful of hours ago and Grey Wind had remained by his side the entire time.

 

* * *

 

Jaime feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise when he sees the direwolf walking toward him, but instead of stopping in front of his cell he walks passed it. Dread pools in the pit of his stomach when Grey Wind stops in front of Myrcella’s.

He growls and the guard takes a step back. When he bares his teeth the man hastily gets out of his way. Jaime watches speechless as the direwolf bits into the leather cord that keeps the wooden makeshift cells locked. _He can’t be trying to…_ In record time the cord is ripped and Grey Wind slides his paw between the wooden sticks and pulls it open. “No!” The word slips pass Jaime’s lips without accord. Panic fills him and clenches at his heart when the wolf walks into the cell and approaches Myrcella. “Get away from her!”

Grey Wind head snaps toward his direction and snarls at him.

This time Jaime welcomes the direwolf’s attention. “Leave her alone and come get me.” He kicks dirt at him to taunt it.

His piercing yellow eyes, narrow on the Kingslayer for a moment before he turns his gaze back to Myrcella.

 

* * *

 

The sound of her heartbeat overrides the voice of her uncle Jaime. Myrcella tries to take deep breaths as Grey Wind gaze meets hers. A whimper slips through her lips and her eyes slide close. The sound of pads of paws over dirt reach her ears. The breath rushes out of her lungs when she feels his wet noise breathe on hers. _Mother! Tommen! Uncle Renly! Uncle Jaime! Uncle Tyrion! Joffrey! Father! Uncle Stannis!_ she thinks to herself, crying out the names of her family even though she knows in her heart of hearts they cannot save her. Tears slide down her cheeks against her will.

The wolf does not move and instead nuzzles her.  When she does not open her eyes Grey Wind lets out a whine and he takes a step back. When that still does not get his desired result he nudges her knee.

Myrcella peaks through one eye cautiously not knowing what to expect. The moment she does his yellow eyes connect with hers. They are open and warm and Myrcella could swear there is a hint of playfulness in them as he lays his head on her lap. Both her eyes open, disbelief courses through her veins chasing away the fear. It is a strange sight to behold. She wipes her tears away before resting a hand over his fur. He lets out a long breath and Myrcella suspects it’s his way of sighing.

“Grey Wind!”

Myrcella’s hand freezes when she hears his voice. She looks up to see Robb Stark running toward them. Grey Wind lifts his head to look at Robb for a moment before laying it back down on Myrcella’s lap.

 

* * *

 

Robb comes to a stop at the entrance of her cell. If the occasion hadn’t been so serious or if perhaps they weren’t at war he would have laughed at the scene in front of him. The Kingslayer glaring at Grey Wind, who seems oblivious to the attention he has attracted by reaching the princess. His body is practically sprawled on the floor with only his head on Myrcella’s lap. It seems like the direwolf is content and Robb does not know how to react. Grey Wind never actively sought out the company of another unless Robb orders him to go or stay with a specific someone. For the most part Robb keeps him by his side and lets Grey Wind go when he wants which is very rare.

Now he is stuck in an unfamiliar situation. “Grey Wind, to me.” He commands.  

Grey Wind lets out another puff of air that has Myrcella smiling before he stands up and saunters to his master. Robb glances at him before making his way to Myrcella. “Did he hurt you?” He asks seeing the remnants of tears and crouches down in front of her to help her back on her feet.

“No, I’m fine...” She pulls away from him and puts some distance between them. After his men had captured her and had slain her guard Arys Oakheart, who had tried protecting her, she didn’t trust any of them. Especially not the boy who she thinks handsome and makes her heart pound rapidly in her chest. He had not been there when she had been captured but he is their king. “Your Grace.”

“Theon will take you to a tent.”

“We don’t have any available.”

“He will take you to my tent.” Robb glares at Theon, who is smirking, as he leads Myrcella to him.

“That won’t be necessary.” Catelyn walks up to them. “I’ll share mine with hers.”

“Mother, are you certain? I don’t want to im—”

“Nonsense.” Catelyn grabs Myrcella’s arm gently. “It will be better this way. I can keep an eye on her and so can Grey Wind,” She glances at the direwolf that comes to stand between Robb and Myrcella.

 

* * *

 

Grey Wind doesn’t like much of anyone, but from that day onward everyone knew that if the wolf isn’t at its master’s side, he can always be found keeping its master’s hostage company.

Robb and Theon share a few laughs after bannermen bring reports of Grey Wind helping Myrcella get her way by growling at the men. No one dares go against him. Karstark and Roose voice their complaints of how close the princess and Grey Wind are. Robb isn’t concern because he knows Grey Wind is loyal to him. He would never betray him and they both want the same thing. They want Myrcella safe and both know that her escaping can lead to no good. She is safer with them. The princess is innocent to her family’s crimes, but she is his hostage. She is his last chance on being able to trade for his sisters. It is in both Grey Wind’s and his best interests that she remains with them. The Greatjon roars with laughter at the concerns and it is Dacey that volunteers to keep an eye on them to see what is really going on.

The following evening Dacey joins the men for dinner. “The girl does not command the direwolf.” A smirk graces her lips as she looks at Robb. “It seems Grey Wind is a tad bit over protective of her, Your Grace.”

 

* * *

 

Jaime watches with amusement as Myrcella carries a plate of food to him. The guard already knows to open the door for her. The first night this happened he smirked when Grey Wind snarled at the guard. He still didn’t know if it was because the guard spoke roughly to Myrcella or because he denied her what she wanted, perhaps it was both. “You might get in trouble for this.”

“If they were so against this they would have said something by now.” Myrcella smiles at him sweetly as takes a seat beside him.

“Perhaps they fear the wolf.”

“Then they would tell Robb and Robb will tell me.” Grey Wind remains outside and sits on his haunches, his gaze on both of them.

“So it’s Robb now.”

“It’s always been Robb.” She feels her face become warm under her uncle’s gaze.  

“Cella…” Jaime frowns at her. _We follow our heart where ever they lead… no matter how painful._ “If you love him—”

“Uncle Jaime—”

“Guard your heart well. This is a time of war and love has no place. He is promised to another.”

“I know. I can hear what they say perfectly.” Myrcella has heard many things and does not know whether to believe them or not. She does not want to believe the rumor about her mother and her uncle Jaime. But she does believe Robb is promised to one of Walder Frey’s daughters. She sees his bannermen everywhere like a shadow that lurks in the darkness. “Now you must eat.”

And so Jaime indulges her by eating what she has brought him. After he is done a comfortable silence settles over them. Myrcella rests her head against his arm. His presence soothes her and reminds her of home.   

“I thought only one wolf looked after you.”

Myrcella is confused by his words. She lifts her head to look at where she last saw Grey Wind to see him gone. _Where is he?_ Worry claws at her until she catches sight him walking toward Robb. Her gaze meets his and a small smile curves on her lips. “I have to go. Goodnight uncle Jaime.” She kisses his cheek.

“Sweet dreams Cella.” Jaime watches her go. He does not like the way the Young wolf offers his arm to her. _He will hurt her and I will have to kill another King._

 

* * *

 

Catelyn notices her son smiling a bit more. It is rare for him to ever smile since the war began and even rarer to hear him laugh. But she knows her son better than anyone. She sees the way his eyes soften when he looks at Myrcella and she sees how he struggles not to smile when he talks with her. It’s not long before he gives in and Catelyn feels her heart break for him. Robb is happy with her, but it is not meant to be.

“Lady Stark,” Greatjon makes his way toward her. “Where is His Grace? We have received word from the Lannisters.”

 

* * *

 

The deal had been struck. Robb is not surprised when it’s only Sansa the Lannisters will trade because they do not know Arya’s whereabouts. When Sansa didn’t mention Arya in the letter she had written, he knew and so did his mother even though they had hoped that wasn’t the case. The night before the trade is to take place Robb goes looking for Grey Wind who has yet to return to him. He knows where he is, but is surprised to find his mother outside her tent. “Why aren’t you inside, Mother?”

“I wanted to give her some time alone.” Catelyn looks back at the tent. “She’s trying to be strong.”

“Has she gone to see the Kingslayer?”

“Yes, she went midday, but I think you should talk to her.”

Robb looks at her confused. His mother had been the one to warn him not to get attached to her. He had tried, but… “I thought you didn’t want me to not after I—”

“I know what I said.” She cups his face gently and holds his gaze. “But you need to say your farewell. I don’t want you regretting this.”

“I give you my thanks for this, Mother, but I think it’s too late to not have regrets.”

He calls for Grey Wind to accompany his mother to his tent instead of letting her stand outside in the cold. Robb does not know what to expect when he enters his mother’s tent, but tears silently streaming down Myrcella’s face is definitely not it. He takes a seat beside her.

“You should not have come.”

Her tear-filled voice tugged at his heart. There are no words to be said as he pulls her into his arms.

“You have to make sure you come out of this alive.” The words slip through her lips without accord and yet she can’t find it in herself to regret or want to take them back as her arms tighten around him and she buries her face in the crook on his neck. She knows what Robb winning will mean to her family and yet she wants him to live. “Do not do anything reckless. You have to come out of this alive.”

“I know.” He tightens his hold on her and whispers into her ear. “You have to as well.”

All Robb can do is hold her as she cries for the both of them because if he dares to do anything more he threatens breaking the fragile line that they don’t dare cross for both know the consequences that await them if they do. The same war that brought him his first love is also taking it away before it can blossom. _It’s for the best._ Yet his heart aches and desperation to keep her with him clings like a second skin to him. But he can’t and he doesn’t have a choice in that matter. He is a King now. _I must sacrifice for the greater good._ He buries his nose on her shoulder and inhales her scent trying to engrave it into his very being. _I’m sorry for not being strong enough to keep you. It should have been you promised to me and not Sansa to Joffrey._ He thinks wistfully to himself as Myrcella pulls away.

Emerald orbs meet sapphire orbs. She is the first to look away and turn her face to the side when he leans forward. His lips brush against her cheek instead of her lips and he is helpless to stop himself from pressing his forehead against her temple and breathing her in. Her warmth courses through his veins and he aches for just one taste of her, but refrains from trying to get another kiss. From the two of them he knows she is the strongest. “Myrcella I—”

“I know.” She cuts him off before he can confess. Her thumb gently rubs his bottom lip. “I feel the same way.”

Instead of feeling elated to know she feels the same way Robb knows they have condemned each other in this lifetime. Even so the Young Wolf does not regret. He will bear this feeling until his last day in this world. The heart wrenching smile that graces her lips will be seared in his mind and it will be the memory he conjures when he takes his last breath. One day she will be his and he will be hers. _It may not be in this lifetime,_ but he vows to himself, that somehow, _it will be so._

* * *

 

Grey Wind feels the tension in the air and the ground under his paws shake, from his spot between his master and his master’s hostage, as men with banners of golden lions in a field of crimson approach. A growl rumbles from deep within his chest as the Lannister men come to a stop a good hundred feet from them. A horn is blown. The direwolf’s lips part to reveal sharp teeth as another sounds several feet behind him. A warm hand buries itself in his fur and a heartbeat later he feels the back of his master’s leather clad hand brush against the side of his throat. If Grey Wind had looked up at his master he would have caught him glancing at his hostage. But the direwolf is busy looking forward watching as three figures stroll forward on their horses. One is dressed with crimson and black armor, while the other wears crimson and gold. Between them is a girl with auburn colored hair.

The wind blows and Grey Wind catches a whiff of her scent. A whine claws up his throat, but he refuses to release it when he sniffs the faint smell of Lady on the girl. He remembers her as his litter-mate’s master and with it comes the pain he felt when Lady’s bones had been returned. The howls that he unleashed that night, he wants to howl again as she approaches and is about to until he feels the warm hand let go of his fur.

He looks to his right to see his master’s hostage move forward with the horse she rides on. Theon Greyjoy comes to join her on her left and the Smalljon covers her right. Grey Wind steps forward as a pang of longing hits him and it only becomes stronger when his master’s hand grips his fur tightly. He dares not take his eyes of his master's hostage knowing that this will be the last time he will see her. The longing he feels inside him reflects within master’s gaze for a moment before they harden and turn cold as the winter winds.           

The Stark girl finally reaches his master's hostage. Both girls cross paths neither glancing at one another as they trade positions, a princess for a princess. When Theon and the Smalljon return with Sansa Stark it is his master's mother who reaches for her cub and it is his master who remains in his position. One of the Lannister bannermen blows the horn to signal that his master's hostage has reached their side safely. Grey Wind hears the horn several feet behind him again. He remains by Robb’s side as the men across the field begin to retreat, but there is only one figure his gaze zeroes in on. It is until her figure is gone from his sight does he let out a whine that only his master can hear. He turns his gaze to Robb and watches him dismount his horse and embrace his sister.

The days melt away into months and winter comes, yet the longing still remains in Grey Wind and he knows it is seared inside his master.

The war ends with the sack of King’s Landing. His master has him protect the small boy that looks so much like his master’s hostage until the new King arrives with his daughter. The Kingslayer’s and the Queen’s blood along with their father’s stains the hall of the iron throne to satisfy those who fought in the war and want vengeance.

Even after his master marries, the longing remains and continues to weigh in him after his master’s wife gives birth to their cub. It only leaves when they travel down south to King’s Landing after a summons from the Queen. It is in the hall of the iron throne that Grey Wind catches sight of the one who had been his master’s hostage. She looks different (taller and her belly is far bigger than the last time he saw her. She looks like his master’s wife when she was with a cub) and her scent is different, but she still has the same colored hair and the gentleness in her eyes has not changed. They are not as open to the world as they use to be, but her gaze still echoes with the same mirth. The hint of doubt in her eyes is new. Grey Wind leaves his master’s side as he pads up to her and nuzzles her hand with his snout. A smile curves on her lips as she scratches behind his ears. He sniffs at her extended belly and knows she’s with cub. Grey Wind looks back at his master to see him making his way toward them with his wife. The coldness in his gaze slowly melts away.

The longing ceases to be in that one moment as his master gazes upon his once hostage.       


End file.
